batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Inc.
Batman Inc. is a upcoming animated series of the DC comic character, Batman. It is based on the Batman Incorporated comic book. The series is adapted by Talix with the comic book created by Grant Morrison. Premise Set after the Final Crisis era, Bruce returns stunning everyone. However, he has a mission statement on the war on crime. A statement that Batman means business literally as he sets up a enterprise by drafting, training and commanding a global team of heroes to make Batman more than just one identity...it will be Batman Incorporated. Voice cast Series Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne aka Original Batman *Jerry O' Connor as Dick Grayson aka New Batman *Yuri Lowenthal as Damian Wayne/ Robin *Lex Lang as Tim Drake as Red Robin *Jennifer Hale as Barbaba Gordon/ Oracle *Kari Wahlgren as Katherine Kane/ Batwoman *Amy Acker as Cassandra Cain/ Blackbat Recurring Other Batman Inc. members *Fred Savage as Johnny Riley/ Dark Ranger *Jay Hernandez as Santiago Vargas aka Gaucho/ El Gaucho *Michael T. Weiss as George Cross/ The Hood *Masi Oka as Jiro Osamu/ Mister Unknown *Oded Fehr as Bilal Asselah/ Nightrunner *Daniel Gilles as Cyril Sheldrake/ Knight *Teresa Palmer as Beryl Hucthinson/ Squire *Dennis Haysbert as David Zavimbi/ Batwing *Adam Beach as William Great Eagle/Man-of-Bats *Stanislav Ianevski as Batman of Moscow Villains *Olivia D'Abo as Talia al Ghul: Head of Leviathan organization *Milo Ventimiglia as The Heretic: One of the head members of Leviathan *Chris Cox as Janosz Valentin/ Son of Pyg: Another members of Leviathan *Raphael Sbarge as Otto Netz/ Doctor Deadlus: Another member of Leviathan *Adam Baldwin as Simon Hurt/ Doctor Hurt: Head of the Black Glove *Grey DeLisle as Jezebel Jet: Another member of the Black Glove *Powers Boothe as Senator Vine: Another member of the Black Glove **Other Batman villains could appear Allies *Ron Pearlman as James Gordon *John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth *J. August Reeds as Lucas Fox *C.C.H. Pounder as Dr. Amanda Waller Characters gallery Coming soon Production Creator's Notes The show is more of a reboot of the Justice League/Unlimited shows but just featuring only Batman characters. Seasons Season 1 Season One - the season will open up with a three part event that will be based on The Darkest Night and The Return of Bruce Wayne storylines. Bruce returns to show the world Batman means business...literally. He is going to recruit other savior-seeking hopefuls to join the Batman family. However, the Batman Inc. will have a tough battle against the Leviathan organization and other surprising enemies. ''Batman Inc.'' universe ''Batman Inc.: The Original Returns - The Movie The first tie-in TV movie is a culmination of the series' three-part series premiere. It will be released on Cartoon Network December 13, 2014. The DVD/Blu-Ray versions will be out on the next day December 14, 2014. Batman Inc. - The Game'' Rocksteady Studios have confirmed to work on the game that will be based on the show. Players will be able to play mostly all of the Batman Inc. members. There will also be a co-op story mode and co-op muultiplayer mode. It will be out in May 2015. Category:Batman Inc. universe Category:Talix Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Animated series